This invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle having a pot-shaped housing, a light-transmissive shield (windshield) mounted on a front edge of a sidewall of the housing, a reflector mounted in the pot-shaped housing and an opaque screen which covers, or blocks, at least a partial area between the light-transmissive shield and the reflector.
European Patent Publication 0 054 444 discloses two headlights for motor vehicles each of which includes generally a plastic pot-shaped housing, a bowl-shaped light-transmissive shield covering an open front side of the pot-shaped housing, an adjustable reflector mounted in the interior of the headlight, and an opaque screen extending between the light-transmissive shield and the reflector. The opaque screen is a collar which is on the front edge of the pot-shaped housing for extending into an interior of the bowl-shaped light-transmissive shield and whose outer free edge then extends toward a front edge of the reflector. In one of the headlights it is quite beneficial that the collar is formed as one piece with the housing; however, it must be formed by a mold piece, or die, which is removed from a rear housing opening. Thus, the pot-shaped housing has a cylindrical shape with an entire floor, or back, of the housing being formed by a cover mounted on a sidewall of the housing, which cover has a centrally positioned opening through which a lamp, which is placed in the reflector, is accessible. The housing cannot, because of its cylindrically-shaped sidewall, closely surround the reflector and can then be too large for the often very small space in a motor-vehicle chassis. These disadvantageous are overcome by the other headlight by having the collar constructed as a separate part. When this is done, the entire interior of the pot-shaped housing can be formed by a mold part, or die, removed through the opening at the front side of the housing so that the housing can closely surround the reflector and can have a smaller housing opening. The collar must, because it is a separate part, be separately manufactured and mounted.
It is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle headlight of the type described in the opening paragraph above in which an opaque screen can be formed as one piece with a housing even though a mold die for forming a surface portion of the opaque screen is not removed through a rear housing opening but through the open front side of the housing.